Le grand saut
by ticoeur
Summary: Quand Rodney prend une décision qui va bouleverser sa vie. Et peut-être celle des autres aussi... Pas de suite, le second chapitre est une note de merci !
1. Chapter 1

Je suis un peu stressée/angoissée/énervée par ce tout ce fratas de problèmes liés aux différentes grêves, alors pour me défouler, je poste !  
Et donc, voilà un OS tout mignon, avec mes persos préférés, j'ai nommé : John et Rodney !

**Son titre ?** Le grand saut

**Son genre ?** Aventure...

**Son rating ?** K ! (Et oui, je sais en faire, c'est dingue, non ?)

**Son résumé** ? Rodney prend une décision qui va bouleverser sa vie. Et peut-être même celle des autres...

**Disclaimer **: Je ne m'appelle pas Brad Wright, ni Robert C. Cooper, (malheureusement pour les fans de SGA, parce que moi, j'aurais continué la série !), et je n'ai donc pas la vanité de croire que John et Rodney puissent un jour m'appartenir. Mais étant donné ce que ces deux producteurs en ont fait, je pense pouvoir les emprunter pour écrire des histoires dans lesquels ils s'éclatent comme des fous !

Allez, bonne lecture !  
J'espère que vous apprécierez...

**oOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOo**

**Le grand saut...**

Je regarde droit devant. Je ne dois surtout pas regarder en bas, sinon, jamais je ne pourrai le faire...

Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris ?

Je ne peux même pas dire que ce n'est pas de ma faute, c'est moi qui ai insisté pour venir ici !

La France...

J'ai toujours voulu voyager. Maintenant que la cité est revenue sur Terre, il n'y a plus de missions. Et comme j'avais des semaines de congés à prendre, j'ai voulu visiter ce pays.

On le dit expert en cuisine. Et la nourriture, ça me connait...

On dit aussi que la haute couture est une institution ici. Mais ça, à vrai dire, je m'en moque un peu...

Alors pour quelle raison je suis ici, sur ce pont, certes magnifique, mais qui est terriblement haut ?

Une raison. Une seule et unique raison : je suis amoureux.

C'est pas une raison ?

Oh que si, s'en est une !

Et si je vous disais que la personne que j'aime est un homme ?

Et que j'en suis un moi aussi ?

Cet homme, et bien c'est le lieutenant colonel John Sheppard.

Et si j'en suis arrivé à une telle extrémité aujourd'hui, c'est à cause de lui.

Enfin, pas directement...

Et comment en suis-je arrivé là ?

De simples petits mots, répétés à longueur de journée...

Bon, j'exagère, c'est vrai. Peut-être pas à longueur de journée. Mais quand même, entendre à chaque fois, ou presque, qu'on est un trainard ou un trouillard, et bien ça finit par faire mal.

Bon, j'exagère encore, personne ne m'a traité de trainard.

... Ni de trouillard.

Bon d'accord, personne n'a jamais fait la moindre allusion à ça !

Mais j'en avais assez. Assez des regards de pitié. Je sais que je ne suis pas du tout courageux, mais que voulez-vous, ce n'est pas dans ma nature de l'être !

C'est pour cette raison que je suis là aujourd'hui. Seul...

oOoOo

Je rouvre les yeux, que je n'avais pas conscience d'avoir fermé. Le paysage est désertique et ça me convient.

Je n'ai pas besoin de spectateurs pour ce que je m'apprête à faire...

J'essaye de fixer mon regard sur quelque chose, mais je dois dire qu'étant donné l'endroit où je me trouve, ce n'est pas facile...

Peut-être que si je baisse un peu les yeux...

Un tout petit peu...

Oui, c'est bien ! Il y a tout là bas un arbre tout rabougri, juste au milieu d'un pré. Etrange...

Je n'aurais jamais cru que ce pays pouvait recéler des endroits aussi dénudé que ça !

Il faut dire que ça ne fait pas très longtemps que nous sommes là.

Nous. C'est à dire John et moi, Rodney McKay. Le docteur Rodney McKay, scientifique connu et reconnu dans son pays comme étant le meilleur.

Mais ici ? Qui suis-je ici ?

Pas grand chose, je le crains...

Un vent frais m'oblige à serrer plus fort les doigts sur le parapet. Mais en même temps, je me dis qu'il faudra bien que je le lâche quand même, si je veux faire ce pourquoi je suis venu jusqu'ici.

Un cri d'oiseau me distrait de mes pensées et j'essaye de voir où il est.

... Et j'ai regardé en bas.

... Oh... Mon... Dieu...

Je n'aurai pas le courage...

J'entends presque comme des ricanements dans mon dos. Une illusion sans doute...  
Je n'ose imaginer ce que les gens pourraient dire de moi, s'ils me voyaient ici en cet instant.

Mais il faut que je le fasse.

J'en ai marre de passer pour un peureux, marre de passer pour un scientifique qui ne rêve que d'un grand labo et d'être entouré de dizaine de chercheurs qui ne vivraient que suspendus à ses lèvres.

Il est vrai que je suis peureux. Mais j'essaye de ne pas le montrer...

Même si c'est difficile parfois...

Je ferme les yeux. Une brise fraiche me caresse le visage. C'est bon...

Il fait plutôt chaud, aujourd'hui. Le soleil cogne assez fort.

Je vais avoir des marques, ça c'est sûr.

Mais je m'en fiche. De toute façon, étant donné ce que je m'apprête à faire les marques seront le dernier de mes soucis !

Allez, un dernier effort. Je lâche les mains et...

oOoOo

Je tombe !

Je savais que ça se passerait comme ça, mais là, maintenant, tout de suite, j'ai la trouille !

Bon sang !

J'aurais jamais dû vouloir faire ça !

Le vent hurle à mes oreilles et j'ai l'estomac au bord des lèvres. Le sol se rapproche tellement rapidement...

Je peux voir la surface de la rivière qui serpente entre les piles du pont...

Elle est minuscule...

Je veux remonter ! Je ne veux plus !

Je regrette d'avoir fait ça !

J'ai peur...

J'ai PEUR !

-John ! Je te DETESTE ! JE TE HAIS ! AAAAAHHHH !

La rivière se rapproche...

Oh mon dieu...

Je veux remonter !

Un dernier reflexe me fait mettre les mains en avant. Comme si ça pouvait m'empêcher de m'écraser !

Je touche l'eau et...

oOoOo

Je remonte. Là, c'est sûr, je vais vomir...

Je déglutis difficilement, étant donné la position que j'ai.

La tête en bas et les pieds en l'air...

Après quelques mètres de remontée, je redescends à nouveau.

... Pour remonter, mais moins haut, moins rapidement...

La sensation est atroce, je déteste ça.

Une dernière secousse, un petit "clic" et...

oOoOo

J'émerge assez rapidement en m'ébrouant et en claquant des dents.

Oh bon sang, l'eau est glaciale !

J'entends un "plouf" et presque aussitôt, deux bras puissants me saisissent et me serrent.

-Tu l'as fait ! Tu te rends compte ? Tu l'as fait ! S'exclame la voix enjouée.

-J'étais au première loge, je te rappelle ! Lui dis-je en essayant de me dégager de l'étreinte.

-Je suis fier de toi tu sais ? Me dit-il encore en souriant.

Il a un sourire absolument craquant.

... Et je craque...

Je me jette sur ses lèvres et l'embrasse comme si c'était la dernière fois.

Puis je le repousse aussi sec et nage tant bien que mal vers la petite embarcation qui clapote à quelques mètres de là.

-Mais au fait... qu'est-ce que tu as crié ? Me demande t-il en me rejoignant.

Je me tiens à deux mains sur le bord avant de me hisser avec difficulté à l'intérieur.

Puis je me retourne vers lui et le regarde. Il a les cheveux tout plaqué sur le crâne et ça me fait sourire.

Décidément, ce type me surprendra toujours...

-J'ai crié que je te détestais !

Il monte à son tour dans le bateau et passe sa main tendrement sur ma joue humide.

-Et moi je t'aime... Murmure t-il.

Je soupire en levant les yeux au ciel.

Puis je tourne la tête et regarde le pont, puis l'élastique qui se balance doucement.

-Je l'ai fait...

-Je savais que tu pouvais le faire ! Personne ne pourra dire que le Dr Rodney McKay est une poule mouillée ! S'exclame John en redressant le buste, l'air content de lui.

C'est vrai, après avoir sauté à l'élastique, je crois que personne ne pourra dire ça de moi à présent !

Je suis assez fier de moi !

-... Après ça, le saut en parachute te paraitra un jeu d'enfant ! Continue t-il.

QUOI ?

oOoOo

Fin...

oOoOo

Et voilà un petit OS sans prétention aucune, qui m'est venu à l'idée en entendant mon fils me raconter sa première expérience en saut à l'élastique.  
Franchement, entre ça et le saut en parachute, je ne sais pas lequel de ces deux trucs me parait le plus dur à faire !

Et vous ?  
Avez-vous tenté l'un des deux ?  
Ou même les deux ?

Moi, perso, je préfère faire du bain de soleil, c'est nettement moins impressionnant, mais sûrement plus agréable ! lol !

_Quoi qu'il en soit, merci de me lire..._

PS : Je ne sais pas ce que va donner la présentation. Même ce site me donne l'impression de ne pas tourner rond aujourd'hui !  
Alors désolée si ça fait un truc bizarre, j'essayerais de remédier à ça demain. Là, il est un peu tard^^

**Vous avez aimé ma fic ? J'en suis ravie !  
Alors si vous ne voulez pas mettre une review, c'est tout à fait votre droit, je le reconnais. Mais ne mettez pas ma fic dans votre liste des fics favorites !  
C'est un manque flagrant de respect envers mon travail.**


	2. note de merci's

Cette note sera mise à jour à chaque fois que je recevrais une review d'une personne non enregistrée.

Et je commence avec :

Merci **Arimi** ! Exactement ! Moi, quand j'y repense, je me dis que quand mon fils m'avait annoncé ça à l'époque, je l'avais pris quand même super cool. Remarque, ça n'aurait pas changé grand chose que je dise quelque chose parce que de toute façon, ça s'était déjà passé alors je ne pouvais plus rien dire^^  
Et j'apprécie de plus en plus mon transat. Enfin, pas en ce moment parce que ça caille, mais l'été, c'est géant ! Merci pour ta review ! 


End file.
